Crazier
by Mione Jean Granger
Summary: I, Jasmine Cooper am crazier in love with Albus Potter then I had thought and I’m loving every minute of it.


**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling and therefore I do not own the wonderful world and characters that she created. I just own my OC and this plot.**

**A/N: Just a little one shot between my OC Jasmine Cooper [Gryffindor] and Albus Potter [Slytherin]. This is not a song fic, even though I just got inspiration from the song Crazier by Taylor Swift to write this fic.**

"Come on, Jasmine! Let's get going!" My friend Rose Weasley hollered at me.

Currently we were supposed to be headed to Hogsmeade but I couldn't help letting my eyes drift over to the Slytherin boys. More specifically, a certain Slytherin boy by the name of Albus Potter. I smiled in his direction but he didn't see it, he never did. I was only one of Rose's friends after all. I looked over at Rose who was impatiently tapping her foot as she waited for me to follow her.

"Are you coming?" Rose asked, the impatience evident in her voice.

I nodded and followed after her, keeping quiet the whole way.

"What with you Jasmine? Your usually quite talkative," Rose asked.

"It's nothing. Just thinking about the O.W.L's is all," I replied, hoping that she wouldn't tell I was lying.

Her eyes narrowed at me and I suspected that she could tell I was lying.

"Come on Jas. You can tell me what's going on with you," she said. I just looked at her and shook my head. I didn't want to tell her that I had a crush on her cousin. She would laugh at me, I knew she would.

"It's Al isn't it? I know you like him Jasmine. Why don't you just go talk to him? I'm sure he likes you," Rose said after a few minutes of me being silent. My eyes widened in surprise. How did she know!? Was it that obvious? I frowned and looked away from her, contemplating what to say next.

If I told her the truth, would she still be my friend? I hoped so. Maybe she would talk to him for me? I finally let out a sigh, lifted my head and started to speak.

"Okay, okay. You figured it out. I like Albus. It's true. But whenever I've been around him before he barely talks to me. I highly doubt that he likes me Rose," I replied with a hint of defeat in my voice.

Rose stopped walking, therefore making me stop as well. I gave her a puzzled look and tried to speak again but she held her hand up, stopping me from talking.

"Listen here Jasmine Cooper. You will go talk to Albus. Today. I promise you that you won't be disappointed after talking to him. Now, go. He's at The Three Broomsticks," Rose said. She gave me a little push to get walking.

I looked back at her. "But aren't you and I supposed to hang out today?" I asked.

She shook her head. "We were. But plans have changed. Besides, Scorpius wanted me to meet him sometime today," Rose replied with a small smile.

I rolled my eyes. Of course she had planned on meeting Scorpius, they weren't the best couple in Hogwarts for nothing were they.

"Alright then. We'll hang out sometime later then?" I said. She nodded her head.

"Good luck Jasmine. I know things will work out fine," She said and winked.

"Sure sure. See ya Rose," I replied. I waved and then walked down the street towards The Three Broomsticks.

I tried to calm my racing heart but it was no use. I knew I was going to make a fool of myself in front of Albus. When I reached The Three Broomsticks I paused outside of it. Would it better to just turn back now? No, Rose would never forgive me for it. I wondered why she was so adament about me coming here, did she know something that I didn't. I let out a shaky breath and turned the doorknob. It was crowded with Hogwarts students, not much of a surprise. But it did make me even more nervous.

I glanced around. Hoping that Albus wasn't in here after all. When I was just about to give up I spotted him near the corner of the busy restraunt sitting at a table by himself. Why was he by himself? His friends didn't ditch him did they? I thought as I walked slowly toward him.

He caught my eye and I saw him smile. Oh that beautiful smile. It made me want to melt. I smiled shyly back at him as he motioned for me to take a seat across from him.

I sat down and he just stared at me while I remained silent. I noticed his eyes wandering as much of my body he could see and I suddenly felt a little self conscious of it.

"Hello Albus, how are you?" I asked, the silence was starting to drive me insane.

He grinned. "Great actually, now that you're here," he replied.

I blushed in reponse and said quietly, "I…well, I'm glad I came then."

"Would it be okay if I asked you something?" Albus asked.

"You just asked me something," I said. He rolled his eyes and I smiled. "But you may ask me something else."

I wondered what he wanted to ask me. Maybe it was that he wondered why I hardly ever talked to him? I wouldn't be able to answer that one. I'd be too embarrassed. Besides, he hardly talked to me as well. I was actually surprised with how well we were talking with one another now.

"Jasmine, I know we don't talk much. And that's really my fault. I've been, well let's say nervous around you. No, I go crazy when I'm around you. Or not around you. Because well, I've developed these feelings for you. And what I wanted to ask you was….will you go out with me?" He finished speaking and was looking at me expectantly.

My heart was beating faster then ever against my chest. Albus Potter just asked me out…he really did. I felt like screaming I happiness and running away all at once. This is what he did to me. Somehow he made me go crazier the more I was around him.

" Well, I don't know. I'm going to have to think about it," I told him. I was only joking about that. I just wanted to see how he'd react.

His eyes widened. "Wait, what? Why? Rose was so sure…..,"He gave me a nervous look.

So Rose had told him that she thought I had feelings for him. I bet they both had planned this. I wasn't going to let myself be mad at her though. She has been my best friend since Year One.

"I was just kidding Albus. Of course I'll go out with you. I'd be crazy not to," I replied.

I smiled and he let out a breath of relief.

"So, he asked you huh?" I heard a familiar voice speak from behind me.

I turned around and saw Rose and Scorpius there. They both had smirks on their faces.

"You listened in didn't you?" I accused.

"No, we were sitting over there. Watching, not listening. Anyways, congrats. I told you things would turn out okay," Rose replied. Apparently she wasn't offended by my accusatory tone from before.

"Well thanks. Though I know you both set this up. And I wouldn't be surprised if you were part of this to Scorpius," I replied. I glared at each of them, though it wasn't a mean glare.

Scorpius held his hands up. "Hey, I had no part in this. It was their idea," Scorpius replied.

I rolled my eyes and turned to look at Albus. He smiled at me and then stood up. He walked over to me and offered a hand to me. I gladly took it, feeling ten times more happier then I had earlier that day.

"How about we all go to Honeydukes?" Rose asked.

"Sounds like fun," Albus replied as he wrapped arm around me once I stood up.

I leaned into him and simply nodded at Rose.

Rose and Scorpius led the way out of the shop, hand in hand and Albus and I followed, his arm still around me. I felt content and happy and knew that more happiness would come.

----

Later that day we all returned from Hogsmeade. My arms were laden with sweets because Albus insisted on buying them for me. He really was sweet enough for me, it's not like I needed all of those extra sweets. But I took them anyway, giving him a hug and a thank you in return.

Albus had decided to walk me to Gryffindor Common Room and Scorpius did the same for Rose. Rose kissed Scorpius and then walked into the Common Room. Once I was sure Scorpius was gone I turned to Albus and smiled at him.

"Thank you, again. For all of these sweets," I told him.

"Oh it was no problem. Anything for you," He replied with a grin.

We stared at each other for a few minutes and I couldn't help but to get lost into his beautiful green eyes. The Fat Lady coughed, causing us to break our gaze from each other. I looked over at her and narrowed my eyes at her. Why did she have to ruin this moment between Albus and I?

"Ten minutes till you both need to be in your Common Room's. You better hurry," she said.

I nodded and then turned to Albus. He pulled me close to him and my heart was racing again. I knew what he was going to do. He leaned his head down and his lips met mine. This was how I knew that I just didn't have a crush on Albus Potter. I was in love with him. I didn't tell him that in words though. I poured every feeling I had for him when I kissed him back. Our lips were moved perfectly together and I felt like I was in heaven. I finally pulled away when I needed air and breathed heavily for a minute or two. He gave me one of his smiles.

"Goodbye Jasmine. I'll see you tomorrow," He said. He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and then I watched him walk away to his own Common Room.

I went into my own Common Room and was glad that Rose was already asleep since I felt like just thinking about all that had happened today. My final thought before I drifted into a peaceful sleep was this. I, Jasmine Cooper am crazier in love with Albus Potter then I had thought and I'm loving every minute of it.

**A/N: It's done! I'm sorry if you wanted more info on my character but this is a one shot so I didn't really find it necessary. Anyways, I think it turned out well but I want to know your opinions. What did you think of it?**


End file.
